The present invention relates to an integrated drive generator, and more particularly to driving the integrated drive generator at a constant output frequency with a variable input speed.
Typically, integrated drive generators comprise a generator, a differential and a hydraulic speed trimming device, with each component requiring at least one major centerline for packaging. The generator and the differential each require one centerline, while the hydraulic trimming device requires from one to three centerlines. Providing each component with at least one centerline poses packaging issues for applications offering a restricted amount of space, such as an aircraft, for example. Additionally, such a configuration leads to undesirable weight and overhang moments for the overall integrated drive generator assembly.